


the things we are capable of

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, top!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s be honest, there were numerous side perks to being the head of engineering at Camp Jaha.  Whenever she found a part that she had been looking for that didn’t have another more pressing use in the camp, she would put it away in her own private little box of odds and ends.  She wasn’t really stealing, just borrowing a few items that most others would consider junk.  But to Raven, they were her treasures and she gave a little mental cheer every time she came one step closer to completing one of her inventions.</p><p>Raven likes <i>building things</i>.  Clarke and Bellamy are definitely on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things we are capable of

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to [random-french-girl](http://random-french-girl.tumblr.com/) for throwing THIS suggestion at me. It sat in my askbox for weeks, mocking me, taunting me... and now here it is. The prompt was literally, "top!Raven with a strap-on fucks Clarke and Bellamy". So no surprises about what you're about to get. :D Also, I threw it at her when it was like half written and basically whined "DO YOU LIKE ANY OF THIS???" and she talked me down and is awesome. So yeah. 
> 
> Title is actually part of a Thomas Edison quote (GET IT??? RAVEN LIKES TO BUILD THINGS! I AM TOTAL TRASH) so...yeah. That happened.

Let’s be honest, there were numerous side perks to being the head of engineering at Camp Jaha. 

(Besides getting to order around Wick at any given opportunity, of course. That part was just obvious.)

When Bellamy found the iPod in a bunker while searching for tools and weapons, she _knew_ that she should have taken it apart — scavenged it for the circuitry and the battery —but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. When she had presented the now-working iPod to Bellamy a few days later, his wide smile as he listened to the hundred-year-old music for the first time had made the little bit of insubordination entirely worth it. Risk and reward. Simple as that.

She hadn’t even felt guilty when she claimed the solar-powered heater as her own, after nursing the solar panels back to life. The winters were tough, and Raven was often stiff and in pain, unable to even leave her bed on the coldest days of the year. Clarke had raised her eyebrows when Raven brought the heater to their cabin, but even she couldn’t argue that Raven needed it more than anyone else currently in the camp. 

And then there was her collection. 

A buckle here, a tiny motor there, the right-sized battery. Whenever she found a part that she had been looking for that didn’t have another more _pressing_ use in the camp, she would put it away in her own private little box of odds and ends. She wasn’t really stealing, just _borrowing_ a few items that most others would consider junk. But to Raven, they were her _treasures_ and she gave a little mental cheer every time she came one step closer to completing one of her inventions. 

Her first creation had been the most obvious one. A battery, a small motor, a dimmer switch, and a scavenged piece of moulded plastic with a rounded end. It was almost painfully simple, but when Raven switched on the vibrator and touched it to Clarke, she had gasped in pleasure, arching off of the bed. Raven had managed to get Clarke off three times in quick succession, reducing the blonde to a sated quivering puddle in the middle of the bed.

Risk and reward.

It had been simple enough to collect various o-rings, in all sizes and materials, for her next experiment. Bellamy had initially been resistant to the idea of fitting a stainless steel ring over his cock, but it only took one successful attempt to convince him. Very thoroughly. And then when she thought to weld a tiny metal vibrator to the ring? Let’s just say that Bellamy had been very _in demand_ for a couple weeks after that.

The harness had been easy, especially with her experience in designing and improving her own leg brace. A few straps, a few buckles, an o-ring. Easy. The dildo had been more complicated. She’d tried using plastic piping (too rigid) and carved wood (too much potential for slivers in uncomfortable places), but finding the tubes of silicone in the depths of Mecha Station had really been a _gift_. After some experimentation, Raven finally sorted out the right consistency for the silicone, and then set to work on making the mould.

(“That looks like a dick.” Wick had said, smirking. “It is a dick.” Raven answered. He had just raised his eyebrows, before wandering away without comment.)

In the end, Raven would have called her first attempt at a strap-on nearly perfect. Perfect enough, anyway. There were definitely some tweaks needed for when she made the Mark II, but certainly ready for testing, at the very least. 

That test came a few days later, when Raven found herself having to stay late at engineering, working on a new long-range radio system. When Raven finally made her way back to the cabin long after dinner, she opened the door to find Clarke and Bellamy engaged in deep discussion in hushed tones. The strap-on was sitting on the bed between them, clearly just recently discovered. 

(She would have been pretty disappointed if they hadn’t found it, as she had left it on Clarke’s pillow when she had left that morning. Subtlety was often completely lost on her two partners.)

“You made this?” Bellamy asked, looking up at Raven where she stood at the door of the cabin. 

Raven nodded. “It took me awhile to find all the pieces that I needed. Wick was totally on to me, but he’s also totally afraid of me.” She smirked. 

“Do you know how to use it?” Clarke asked, clearly intrigued. 

“I’ve never used one before, but I know the basic mechanics. Let’s just say that if you knew the right people, there were _plenty_ of interesting video files available on the Ark.” She grinned a little self-consciously, blushing a pretty coral. “I’ve wanted to try it for awhile, if either of you are willing to participate.”

Clarke and Bellamy shared an unreadable look, their eyes flashing as they engaged in some sort of silent conversation. It was scary sometimes, just how well those two could communicate without words. Raven had been intimidated in the beginning, but now she just accepted it as part of _Clarke and Bellamy_.

Bellamy was the first to speak. “We…uh… we rock-paper-scissored for it, before you got here.” He ran his hand through his hair self-consciously, and Raven couldn’t help noticing that he wasn’t looking her in the eye. “Clarke won.” 

Raven snorted. _I should have known._

“I won _this time_.” Clarke clarified. “I want to watch you fuck him, Raven. But I want you to fuck me, first.” Her eyes were dark and intense, and Raven’s breath caught at the sudden mental image of Bellamy on his hands and knees before her. For her. _Fuck._

“I have the best ideas.” Raven said, smug, before lunging forward on to the bed, knocking Clarke on to her back and crawling on top of her. 

Clarke was warm and soft and eager beneath her, and she immediately pulled the hair tie out of Raven’s hair so that she could tangle her fingers in the dark strands as she drew her face down to meet her lips. Raven could still remember the first time that Clarke had kissed her; she had kissed plenty of guys, but she had to admit that there was just something very different about kissing another woman. Clarke’s body was so strong, and yet so soft and pliant, and she had felt a thrill at the feeling of the delicate curves against her own body. It really was the _best_. And now, the idea of grasping those perfect curves as she _fucked_ Clarke with the harness that she had built? 

_Holy shit._

Raven pulled her mouth away from Clarke’s breathlessly, bringing her head down to rest her their foreheads together. They were both panting, and their hot breath mingled in the space between them. 

“You need less clothes.” Raven said, frustrated. She impatiently dipped her head down so that she could taste Clarke’s throat, and the other woman gasped, squirming against Raven in all of the places where they touched. “Fuck. I want you naked beneath me. Just like this.”

In an instant, Raven was pushing herself up into a sitting position, and then reaching down to grab the hem of Clarke’s long-sleeved thermal shirt, dragging it over her head. She went for Clarke’s pants next, stripping her underwear off at the same time, and then removed her own shirt and bra for good measure. 

“Bell? Little help here?” Raven asked, turning to face him.

Bellamy was gentle as he pulled Raven into the ‘v’ of his legs, shifting forward until her back rested against his chest. He laid soft kisses against her neck as he deftly unbuckled her leg brace, finally slipping it off and carefully placing it down on the floor next to the bed. His lips moved up to the sensitive spot behind her ear as he lifted her hips and peeled Raven’s pants and underwear down her thighs and calves, carefully maneuvering them over her bad leg. 

Clarke was watching them from the other end of the bed, her eyes dark and aroused, and she looked so fucking gorgeous that Raven just couldn’t help herself.

“Clarke, I want to watch you touch yourself while Bellamy helps me with the harness.” She could feel Bellamy’s dick twitch against the small of her back. 

Clarke’s eyes flashed, eager, but she didn’t move just yet. “Where should I touch?” 

_So fucking hot._ Raven has to bite her lip to keep from groaning, and Bellamy actually does, right into her ear. As easy as Clarke slips into the role of the leader on the battlefield, directing warriors and making life or death decisions, she is just as comfortable taking commands from Raven and Bellamy in the privacy of their cabin. The way that they are able to wholeheartedly trust each other with their bodies and emotions, even after everything that they had been through, is one of the things that Raven loves the most about their relationship. 

Raven begins to talk to Clarke, giving her direction, and she can feel Bellamy hardening against her back as he pulls the harness over her legs, buckling the straps and tightening. 

( _”Dip two fingers inside. And then tell me how wet you are.” She says, just to gauge Bellamy’s reaction. His fingers falter over the buckles for just a moment, as Clarke hastens to comply._ )

When Bellamy is finally finished, she can’t help looking down at herself. She had tried on the harness as she was making it, but it’s different now, with Bellamy’s panting breath against her back, and the quiet sounds of Clarke’s fingers slipping against her wet skin as she circles her clit. 

She feels _in charge_ and _fuck_ , she likes it.

In one movement, Raven propels herself off of Bellamy’s lap, to land not-quite-gracefully between Clarke’s open thighs. She cups both sides of Clarke’s face, drawing them close together, before laying a heated kiss on Clarke’s lips. Clarke’s nipples are hard, pressed against her own breasts, and Clarke angles her thighs upward, trying to rub against the strap-on pinned between them. 

(It’s almost overwhelming, and Raven has to pull away from Clarke’s mouth to whisper against her neck. _God I love you, you’re so fucking gorgeous,_ she murmurs, and she thinks that Clarke almost believes her.)

When she finally slips the toy inside of Clarke, her eyes flutter closed in bliss, and Raven can’t help grinning at the reaction. It takes her a few moments to figure out her positioning, balancing herself on her forearms and letting her weight sit on her hips against Clarke’s, but she eventually settles into a rocking grinding motion, letting her forehead rest against Clarke’s as she moves. 

Clarke’s legs come up to wrap around her waist and she is rocking her hips against Raven’s, breathing hard in little breathy pants against Raven’s cheeks. It’s _amazing_ , but within a couple minutes, Raven can feel the strain on her hip and thigh on one side of her body. As if he can sense her discomfort, Bellamy’s hands suddenly wrap around her hips, supporting her body weight with his own arms. 

( _”I have an idea,” he murmurs. And suddenly he flips them both, his strong arms lifting and arranging until Raven is back sitting between the ‘v’ of his legs, Clarke settled neatly in her lap, the toy still buried deep inside her._ )

And it’s suddenly perfect. 

In this new position, Clarke can press her face against Raven’s neck as she rocks against her, and Bellamy’s arms are surrounding her tightly, holding her upright and supporting them both. Clarke groans and the vibrations resonate through Raven’s throat and it feels fucking _awesome_ , and Raven can’t help grasping on to Clarke’s hips, pulling them closer to her own.

Clarke is rocking and grinding and, in this position, the harness grinds against Raven just right, and soon she is canting her hips, meeting Clarke’s thrusts with her own. Bellamy brings one hand up to tease Raven’s nipple and he’s breathing in her ear, hot and panting, and trying to stop himself from grinding his dick against the small of her back but not quite succeeding, and suddenly it’s just _too much_. Her orgasm surprises her, a hot wave of pleasure that makes the toes on her good leg curl, and her hips buck in the harness, trying to chase the last bit of friction as she comes.

She knows that she’s thrusting into Clarke frantically, sloppy and uncoordinated, and _oh, that’s what it feels like from the other side_. Clarke is still grinding against her and if anything, the erratic thrusts seem to spur her on, bringing her closer to the edge. 

Raven wants nothing more than to see Clarke falling apart on top of her, and so she forces herself to open her eyes so that she can watch her, their faces only inches apart. Clarke is always fucking hot when she’s getting off, focused and intense, like nothing else in the world exists. But somehow she’s even hotter this way, so close that they’re sharing breath as she gasps in air. Clarke’s eyes are tightly closed, and her mouth is open, and she suddenly lets out a hoarse cry as she comes apart on Raven’s lap. 

_Holy shit._

Eventually, Clarke’s forehead drops back down to Raven’s shoulder, and Raven brings her hands up from Clarke’s hips to trace over her shoulder blades and her spine. The light touch makes Clarke shiver, and her hips thrust once lazily, where they’re still joined at the harness. 

Bellamy is still gently grinding against her back, and his fingertips dig into her hip where he’s holding on. His face is buried in the hair just behind her ear, and she can feel the vibrations against her skin when he speaks.

“That was one hell of a demonstration.”

*

The harness just needs a few tweaks, as expected. A couple extra straps to secure it more firmly to her upper thighs and a strap that hooks into her leg brace, to help make her leg just a bit more responsive to what her hips are doing, instead of just hanging there. It means that she’s going to have to wear her leg brace during sex, but, well… based on her first experience with Clarke, it seems like it will probably be worth a bit of discomfort. 

( _Almost the very second that Clarke finally moved off of Raven’s lap, Bellamy had leaned in close and swirled his tongue around the tip of the dildo experimentally. “It tastes like Clarke.” He said, a bit in awe, and Raven couldn’t get the harness off fast enough so that he could fuck her._ )

Her second model also requires a bit of a different approach in the reveal. 

(Mostly, in that she reveals _everything_.)

She waits for a day when Clarke and Bellamy are out late checking in with a scouting party, and then strips off her clothes and buckles on her harness. Lastly, she puts on her leg brace; the metal pieces rub against her skin a little, but nothing that she can’t deal with for a couple hours. 

And then she stretches out on the bed, pulls a blanket up over her body to ward off the late spring chill, and grabs one of Bellamy’s books off of the small wooden crate that they use as a bedside table.

Falling asleep was definitely not part of the plan, but when she wakes up, it’s to Bellamy curled around her back, and Clarke slipping under the covers so that she can snuggle in to her side. For a moment, she entirely forgets about _everything_ and her only goal is to get closer to the warm bodies that have suddenly appeared in the bed. They feel warm and comfortable and she mumbles a little in her sleep and presses her face into Clarke’s neck… 

And then Clarke gasps, and Raven is suddenly wide awake. 

All at once, Clarke is lifting the blanket, and her eyes widen, stunned… for just a moment, before a smile splits her face, warm and pleased. Typical Clarke, she’s pure curiosity, and she wraps her hand around the toy experimentally, giving it a few careful strokes and _fuck_ but that is way hotter than it has any right to be. Bellamy seems to agree with her, and his breath catches as he watches Clarke play with the toy as if she were playing with a real dick. She swirls her thumb around the tip and gives it another firm tug, grinding the base into Raven’s clit and making Raven gasp. 

“You two are going to look so fucking gorgeous together, Bellamy.” She says, the wide smile still lighting up her face.

Bellamy hesitates, like he just isn’t sure what he wants to do first, and so Raven makes the decision for him. “Clothes off, Bell. All of them.” 

He starts to undress, and they both watch avidly. _Let’s face it, there are things that just never get old._ Of course, Clarke is still grinning like the cat that got the canary, her hand stroking the toy almost absently. 

Raven’s curiosity gets the better of her and she has to ask the question. “Have you thought about this? About having someone do this for you?” Honestly, when she first met Bellamy Blake, she never would have taken him for the _type_. But, _shit_ , everything had changed since then. It hadn’t taken long for her to be able to see Bellamy for who he truly is; gentle and loving, deeply protective, and in need of someone who can see _all_ of him and still love him in spite of all that. Because of all that.

( _Raven clearly remembers the first time that Bellamy came to her, hurt and broken and desperate for someone to tell him that he had made the right decisions. That all of the sacrifices, all of the death, was really worth it. Raven had pulled him into her tent and wrapped her body around him fiercely, protecting him with her own body and refusing to let go until morning._ )

Bellamy hesitates, but he doesn’t falter once the words finally come to him. “I never really thought about it before, but seeing the harness? _Fuck._ ” He chuckles. “I swear, I thought Clarke was going to fight me for it if she hadn’t won the rock-paper-scissors. I love you and _fuck_ , I trust you so much. I want to do this with you.”

As far as speeches go, it’s doesn’t even make Bellamy’s top twenty, but Raven still gets a lump in her throat and her eyes feel prickly and _this is just totally unacceptable_. She swats at his chest and huffs at him, rolling her eyes. “Will you just shut up and kiss me,” she demands.

And he does. Fuck, does he ever. 

Raven finally has to practically push Clarke’s hands away because she won’t stop playing with the toy, pausing every few strokes to dip her fingers under the harness and tease Raven’s clit. And it feels _fantastic_ but it’s a bit distracting, to say the least. 

Clarke actually _pouts_ (which is almost a hilarious look on the normally fierce young woman), but she sits back with a bit of a huff. “You just look so hot in the harness. I didn’t think that this would be something that I would be into, but…” She trails off, giving Raven a pointed once over that almost makes Raven blush. 

“Me too, babe.” Raven said, and she raised her eyebrows. “Can you take your clothes off for me? I’ll let you know when I’m ready for you.”

And then, her hands are all over Bellamy. He’s already hard against her thigh, and he gasps into her mouth when she wraps her hand around his dick. She wants him to be turned on, eager and _ready for it_ when she fucks him, and it appears that that won’t be a problem in the least. She drags her lips down his throat, biting at the place where his neck meets shoulder, and he thrusts into her hand shamelessly. 

“Hands and knees, Bell.” Raven said, when she finally pulled away. She pushed gently on his shoulder blades with the flat of her hand, pressing him down into position. Though she couldn’t see Bellamy’s face, she had the perfect view of Clarke, whose eyes widened as Bellamy sank down on to his knees in front of Raven. She fumbled around on the makeshift bedside table for the small jar that she had hidden there. 

“Where exactly did you get lube, Raven?” Clarke asked, impressed.

“Let’s just say that I’m going to owe Monty the next iPod that we find in a bunker.” Raven answered, with a wry grin.

(In truth, the entire thing had been fucking _awkward_ and Monty really looked like he would rather be in Mount Weather again than having the conversation. But, the very next day, Raven had found a small unmarked jar on her workshop bench with a note that just stated: “That thing we talked about. — Monty” He really was the best.)

She started off using her fingers, and soon Bellamy was panting hard, his hands clutching at the sheets. Clarke’s eyes were dark and fascinated, and Raven felt a rush of arousal at the fact that she had both of them held at rapt attention, both waiting to see what she would do next.

When she finally ran the tip of the dildo along Bellamy’s entrance (pausing first to generously apply more lube - she had never done this before, but it was her understanding that there was no such thing as too much lube), his entire body jerked with his indrawn breath. 

“Easy, Bell.” She soothed, and she stroked one hand down the length of his spine. “You trust me?”

Raven could feel his entire body relax under her fingertips. “You know I do.” 

And _fuck_ if it wasn’t the hottest thing that Raven had seen in her entire life. Bellamy’s body, so strong and capable, and bent over in front of her, relaxed and eager as he _surrendered_ to her. He dropped his head, letting it hang loosely, and Raven’s eyes caught Clarke’s. Clarke’s eyes were burning hotly, and it was obvious that Clarke was just as affected by Bellamy’s submission. 

_Seriously fucking hot. Both of them._

Slowly, but firmly, Raven started pushing into Bellamy. She could feel resistance as he tensed, but she whispered _breathe_ and he let out a breath that he probably hadn’t even known that he was holding, and then the resistance was gone. He moaned, deep and throaty, when she was finally completely inside him. 

Bellamy is just so mesmerizing, rocking a little on his hands and knees as he gets used to the new intrusion, and Raven is so intent on watching him that she almost jumps in surprise when Clarke chuckles, breathy and halting. “I wish you could see his face, Raven. His eyes actually rolled back in his head.” And she already can’t wait for the next time. _So many things to try…_

Raven laughs softly at just the idea of _next time_ , and Bellamy is suddenly gasping breathlessly when the movement pushes the base of the dildo against him. “Fuck, Raven…” He chokes out. 

“Are you ready for me to start moving?” 

He doesn’t seem to be capable of actual speech at that moment, but when she looks up to see him nodding his head, her attention is caught by another flutter of movement.

Focused as she is on watching the scene in front of her, Clarke’s hand has slipped down to tease the soft skin just above her mound. She isn’t actually _touching herself_ just yet, just idly stroking her skin as she watches, but the slight movement still causes a rush of wetness between Raven’s already-slick thighs. 

“No touching, Clarke.” She commands gently. The idea of watching Clarke get herself off as she watches Raven fucking Bellamy is… basically the most appealing thing _ever_ , but Raven has other plans for her right now. And _fuck_ , if seeing her comply immediately doesn’t turn her on even more.

When Raven finally starts to move, it’s slowly and tentatively, but Bellamy still responds with enthusiasm. It also feels fucking amazing, especially once he starts rocking backwards, slamming his ass against Raven’s pelvis with each inward stroke. His hips are bucking, and he’s moaning, panting, _quivering_ , and suddenly Clarke is right there at his shoulders, catching him as his arms start to tremble and lowering his head down into her lap.

She can’t hear what Clarke is murmuring in his ear as she drags her nails across his scalp, but it only seems to drive Bellamy higher. His moans are almost constant now, a low desperate sound that Raven isn’t sure that she’s ever heard from Bellamy’s lips. 

“Stroke his dick, Clarke.” Raven gasps, and she’s almost shocked at just how breathless she is, as well. She obviously doesn’t have nerves in the toy, but it almost feels like an extension of her own body, as the harness grinds against her with every thrust.

Clarke’s hand reaches out to grip tightly around Bellamy’s dick, and he lets out an urgent grunt when she starts pumping him eagerly. His hips are bucking against Raven’s pelvis. and thrusting into Clarke’s hand, and suddenly he is just _gone_. 

( _Raven later swears that they probably heard his hoarse yell all the way on the other side of Camp Jaha. Clarke just buried her head in her hands, blushing, before commenting that at least everyone had learned their lesson and no longer comes running to make sure that they’re alright._ )

It takes a minute of Clarke threading her fingers through Bellamy’s hair as Raven grinds gently against Bellamy’s ass, before she can even consider pulling out and moving away. When she finally does, he flops on to his back heavily, eyes closed and breathing still fast and shallow.

“What do you think, Clarke?” Raven asks wickedly. “Do you want to try it out some day?”

_(Clarke’s only response is to tackle her on to the bed, hurriedly unbuckling the harness and tossing it to the floor with absolutely no regard to the careful craftsmanship that went into creating it. And really, Raven can’t even find it in herself to complain, because Clarke’s head is down between her legs a second later, lapping up the wetness like she has been fucking _starving_. Let’s be honest, the harness probably could use just a little bit more work, anyway. It’s pretty damn good, but there’s always room for improvement.)_

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me in my trash can!](http://sarahrunsfromzombies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
